Slenderman: The First Encounter
by TheVampiress768
Summary: Slenderman: A mythical being that stalks it's prey until it gets bored, then kills them. My documents are of the people who had an unfortunate encounter with the deadly being.


It seemed like a normal night for Eliza. She was sitting at home, alone, drinking hot tea. This is what she normally did, especially when her sister wasn't home.

She got up and began walking to the kitchen, but stopped when she kicked something with her foot. "Ow! Shit.." She cursed under her breath and glared down at what she kicked.

It was a tape. There was something carved in on the front, but she could barely make it out. She could've swore it had the number "4" carved in it. On the back, there was a piece of taped paper that said, "WARNING: Don't... this tape... is..." at least, that's all she could make out. The rest was either smeared, or torn.

She chuckled once and shook off the uneasy feeling, throwing it onto the couch and walking into the kitchen. She placed the delicate tea cup next to the sink and glanced out the window.

Something blurred past it.

She jerked her head up to look, but nothing was there. Then she chuckled. She was being childish, just the spooks of being alone were getting to her. Though she told herself this, she swiftly ran to the safety of the lighted living room and sat down.

Something was different. Then she realized, the tape was now on the table.

_Hah_, she thought, _I must've missed the couch and put it on the table._ She knew this wasn't possible, but it was the only thought they kept her from freaking out. She then thought, well maybe it was a scary movie her sister forgot to put away. That would be fun; then she would have a reason to be scared. Yes, her thought process was very weird but hey, she was one interesting person. At least she thought so.

She shoved the destroyed-looking tape into the VCR and retreated to the couch, pulling her legs to her chest and watching the TV carefully.

At first, it was lines of colours and an ear piercing, high pitched sound, which made her cover her ears. But soon, the sound was cut and it was nothing but someone sitting on a computer, doing nothing. Someone was holding the camera, considering it was bouncing up and down. Whoever this person was was a bad cameraman.

After a few minutes of nothing, it switched to another scene. The same guy was turned and he was staring at the TV. He jumped back slightly and he looked like he was screaming. Then, an elongated shadow looked like it entered the room. The man and the camera shot backwards, revealing a bit of the man. Then, it went black.

The TV went into static, signaling it was over, but Eliza was terrified. The long shadow was definitely a man. But he wasn't an ordinary man. He looked like he stood eight feet tall and his facial features could not be made out. He was also wearing a suit, but she barely noticed that.

She heard a banging sound and let out a shriek, whipping her head around frantically, trying to see what she had heard.

She didn't see anything. She chuckled nervously, thinking that the movie was getting to her. Then the bang happened again. She froze. It was coming from upstairs.

Then she heard heavy footsteps stomping down the stairs. She stopped, staring at the staircase and waiting for someone to come out of nowhere.

Nobody came.

She sighed with relief and laid back. Her eyes widened as she saw the same man from the tape now standing in front of her.

Everything went black.

Ashley swallowed back a sob as she sat inside the hospital, waiting for the doctors to come out.

She knew her sister was dead. She knew it.

She just wanted to make sure it was her.

Earlier that day, she had received a phone call that a body was found in the woods near her house. They thought it was her sister, but the body was so mangled that they couldn't even tell if it was a human being or not.

Later, they confirmed it was her sister, just because they wanted this whole thing to blow over. Ashley went home to where her sister once lived and sighed as she walked inside.

She looked around, nothing was out of place or anything. It seemed like Eliza had just stepped out. Then, Ashley saw something that caught her eye.

It was a messed up tape on the table with the number "5" scribbled on the front.

Then she saw a shadow streak by from the corner of her eye.


End file.
